Doctor Who Adventures/Tetra
On a beach, there is a blonde 12 year old girl crying. A boat is approaching from far away. Girl: Huh? The girl raises her head when she hears the boat. A woman comes out of the boat. Woman: What's with you? Girl: I... *sniff* THEY KICKED ME OUT! Woman: What? Girl: I just took a little thing....I didn't deserve this. *continues to cry* Woman: Calm down, calm down. Let's get to stuff in order. First off, what's your name? Girl: *sniff* My name is Tetra. 'INTRO.' Episode: In the Tardis, Tetra finally stands up. Tetra: Castela. Doctor: What? Tetra: Take me home. To Castela. Doctor: You want a break? Tetra: For good. Shalek: Wait what? Tetra: I want you to take me home and leave me there. Shalek: Is this about Raskal? Tetra: SHUT UP! Doctor, you cannot keep me here against my will. Shalek: Tetra, reconsider. Tetra: NO! I've made my mind. I'm leaving. Doctor: Can I not change your mind? Tetra: No. Doctor:... Well you're right about me cannot keeping you here against your will.... Shalek: But Doctor... Doctor: I don't like this either Shalek, but we both know Tetra and we both know we're not gonna change her mind that easily. The Doctor pulls some levers. Doctor: But... The Doctor picks up an object and hands it to Tetra. Doctor: This is a direct communication line for the Tardis. If you ever change your mind...Press the green button. It will send a signal to the Tardis, with the exact date and coordinates of the signal. I'll come get you then. Tetra: ... Ok. Tetra exits the Tardis. Shalek: But.... Outside: Tetra enters her hideout. All the thieves come running towards her. Saveer: MISS TETRA! We thought you were dead. Tetra: Out of my way. Milton: W-what? Tetra: I said....OUT OF MY WAY! They all quickly go to the sides of the main path. Tetra enters her room in the cave and lays down on her bed. Tetra starts remembering... Flashback begins. 16 years ago: On a beach, there is a blonde 12 year old girl crying. A boat is approaching from far away. Girl: Huh? The girl raises her head when she hears the boat. A woman comes out of the boat. Woman: What's with you? Girl: I... *sniff* THEY KICKED ME OUT! Woman: What? Girl: I just took a little thing....I didn't deserve this. *continues to cry* Woman: Calm down, calm down. Let's get to stuff in order. First off, what's your name? Girl: *sniff* My name is Tetra. Woman: Ok...and why are you crying Tetra? Tetra: They...kicked me out. Woman: Who "they"? Tetra: The authorities of the island. Woman: I see...And why did they do that? Tetra: I stole something...But it was a little thing, I didn't deserve...this. I'm not allowed in any city or town. Woman: How long ago was this? Tetra: 3 hours ago. Woman: Are you hungry? Tetra: Yea. The woman takes out a piece of bread out of her bag. Woman: Here, have my last piece of bread. I'm going to get more anyway. Tetra: You're gonna buy more? I don't want you to pay for food for me. Woman: Oh *laughs*, I never said anything about paying. Tetra: What? Woman: Yeah, I'll just steal from the town up ahead. I'm a thief. I'll get some more in no time, I don't mind you taking this one. Tetra: O-ok... Tetra takes the piece of bread and eats it. Woman: Can you wait here? Tetra: Where would I even go? I'll stay here. Woman: Ok. I'll go into the town to get some more food. I'll be back in about an hour. You wait for me here, okay? Tetra: *sniff* Ok. An hour later, the woman returns. Tetra: You're back! Woman: Did you enjoy the bread? Tetra: Yeah. Woman: *hands Tetra some carrots* Here, have some carrots. Tetra: Why are you helping me? Woman: Because we're very similar. I got banned as well, many years ago, and I had to survive all alone. I don't want you to go trough this without a guide. Tetra: What are you saying? Woman: I have a cave hideout at the north of the abandoned jungle. Tetra: That's far away. Woman: It is, but I got enough food to last us till there. Tetra: Us? Woman: Well if you can't go to any city or town, becoming like me, a thief, is the only option. You're not the only child this has happened to. There are many more children in that cave, that I am guiding to survival. Tetra: You already have others kids to take care of, I don't want to become a bother. Woman: You're not a bother. I know what it feels like to be in this situation. I want to help people get trought it easier than I did. Tetra: So then... Woman: Come with me to the cave in the jungle. We've got plenty of food. Tetra: I have 2 friends over in the town... Woman: No. That life is over. It's time for a start over. Tetra: But Shalek and Samar.... Woman: Forget them. You will never see them again. I don't want you to expect that and then be dissapointed. Come on. The woman goes into the boat. Woman: Come in the boat. We'll head back to the cave. Tetra: Ummm....Okay. Tetra goes into the boat as well. Woman: Are we all set? Tetra: I...believe so. Woman: Ok then. The woman starts paddling. Woman: To the jungle we go to. A few hours later, on the sea: Tetra: You never told me your name. And why you were kicked out. Woman: My name is Ava and, same as you, stole somethig. They have a really bad punishment for that, and apparently, that didn't change in the past 25 years. Tetra: 25?? How did you survive that long? Ava: Stealing. *laughs* It's counterproductive to ban someone out of the cities. This will only make them steal more to survive. If they had just punished us a different way, we wouldn't of stole a second time. Tetra: But....25??? That's a lot. How old where you when you were kicked out? Ava: Me? I was 15. Tetra: So you're 40 now... Ava: Haha, yeah. Tetra: They're mean. Ava: I suppose they are. They want all to be perfect. 'fraid that's not gonna happen, king. Tetra: I want to go home... Ava: Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Tetra: I DON'T WANT TO GET USED TO IT! I.....WANNA GOO HOMEEEE! Ava: Calm down, calm down. Tetra: But... Ava: You'll like it at the cave. We have where to sleep, and everytime we're close to running out of food, I head out for more. Plus there are other kids at the cave, it will not be just you and me. You will have other kids to play with. Tetra: But...they won't be Shalek and Samar. Ava: The kids are nice, you'll get along with them. I promise you that. Tetra: ...Ok.... The next morning, Ava wakes Tetra up. Ava: Tetra, come on. We've made it to the jungle. Tetra: Ugh, what? Yes I am coming to play Samar, lemme sleep for a few more minutes. Ava: I'm not Samar. You were exiled, forgott? Tetra wakes up: Tetra: Oh....I guess I'm used to that. Ava: Come on. Ava drags Tetra out of the boat. Ava: The cave is really close to the jungle's shore. Maybe a 2 minute walk or about that. Pick up some of the food, to take it back to the cave. Tetra: Ok. 2 minutes later: Ava: There it is! The cave! Tetra: Wow! That's a big one. Ava: Don't be shy, come on inside. Some kids and some adults run towards her. Kid/Kid2/Kid3/Kid4/Teen/Teen2: MISS AVA! Ava: Hey kids. This time I bought something else too. Say hello to the 12 year old Tetra. She has been exiled as well. ... Come on Tetra, come out behind me. Tetra shyly comes out of Ava's back. Ava: Tetra, those are Gahan, he's 12 as well, this is Anthony, he's 13, this is Malcolm, he's 13, this is Steven, he's 14, this is Milton he's 15, and this is Saveer, he's 16. Tetra: You weren't lying about others being here. Ava: Why would I? *laughs* Now, Tetra, I believe I should start training you in case we get attacked...but you can go have some fun first. Tetra: Really? AWESOME! Ava: *smiles* A boat arrives at Royal City Beach. A knight comes out of it and walks to the castle. A guard stops him. Guard: What bussines do you have here? Knight: I am Knight Arcelon. Guard: That is not my question. Arcelon: It is very important I speak to the king. Guard: Why is that? Arcelon: I was sent to train on Island of Gloob for a few months. I have now returned. During my last day there, which was today...I believe I have sighted Ava Smith. The guard imediatelly walks a few steps to the right. Guard: Please go in. Arcelon: Thank you. Inside the castle: King: WHAT IS THIS?! Who are you? Arcelon: I am Arcelon, your honor. I've been sent to train on Island of Gloob a few months ago. I was knigth in the making. Now I fully am one. King: Congratulations, but this is not a motive to distrupt my work as the king. Arcelon: I wouldn't have came here just for that. As I was packing my stuff...I am pretty confident I saw Ava Smith. King: *becomes interested* That is a big accusation. Are you sure? Arcelon: Yes sir. It was her. King: Where did she go? Arcelon: I saw her sail opposite of the direction I sailed. She must live in the abandoned jungle. King: If that is case, this could change a lot. Arcelon, set sail to capture Ava Smith. Arcelon: Yes sir. In Ava's Cave, Tetra is running around with the kids. Ava: C'mon Tetra. I should train you in swordfighting. You never know when you'll need it. Tetra: Uh...sure. Ava: Here. *hands Tetra a sword* Take my sword. Tetra: Y-yours? Ava: I always give that to newcomers to train. C'mon, I'll show you basics. Tetra: AWESOME! Tetra runs out the cave following Ava. Flashback ends. Tetra stands up from her bed and exits back to the main cave room. Saveer: Miss Tetra! What is going on with you? Tetra takes a bag from the floor. Tetra: I'm going on an expedition. I'll be back soon. Gahan: But... Tetra: I SAID I'LL BE BACK SOON! Gahan: Y-yes ma'am. Tetra walks to the exit of the cave then realizes she has forgotten something. She walks to the very end of the cave and opens a door. Inside is a very small room with just a sword inside. Tetra takes it out. Saveer: A-are you going to... Tetra: Yes. Tetra walks to the exit: Tetra: See you all tomorow. Tetra leaves the cave. As she's walking, Tetra continues her flashback. Flashback continues: Training montage starts, as a song: Tetra: I wanted to do it for them, and then do it again. I wanted to do it for them, but now: I do it for me. Ava: Keep your stance wide, keep your body lowered, as you're moving forward, balance is the key. Right foot. Left foot, now go even faster. And as your moving backwards, keep your eyes on me. Tetra: Keep my stance wide. Ava: Good. Tetra: Keep my body lowered. Ava: Right. Tetra: As I'm moving forward. Ava: CONCENTRATE! This could help you live. Tetra: Right foot, left foot... Ava: Yes, but put your whole body into it. Everything you have, everything you are you've got to give, in a swordfight, when all hope is lost, and you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword. You just think of your new life after the fight. Tetra: And then I do it for me, no longer for them. I wanted to do it for them, but now I say: I do it for me. Ava: Deep down, you know, this is not what you prepared for. But that doesn't mean you're not ready to try. What they don't know, is your real advantage, now you're all on your own, and not working for them. Tetra: Deep down, I know, that this is not what I expected. Ava: True. Tetra: But I know that I can draw my sword and fight! With my new existence, I will make a difference, I can be there for me, and for, only me. I will do it for me. Ava: You do it for us. Ok, now do that trick again. Tetra: Yes ma'am! I do it for me, and I say: I do it for me. ---------------- MC13: This is based on a song from Steven Universe. --------------- Song ends. This montage took place over several weeks. Ava: You are improving, Tetra. Tetra: Thanks. Ava: But I gotta ask...what was that all about? "I wanted to do it for them"? Tetra: Oh that...it's...nothing. Ava: C'mon, you can tell me. Tetra: It's something I wanted to do before the exile. But you taught me I should forgett all that. Ava: I never said that. Just don't expect it to happen. Tetra: Well...I wanted to become a knight, the first female knight on Castela. But that's irrelevant now...It's not gonna happen. Ava: Ah. The Tardis sound is heard. Tetra: What's that sound? Flashback ends: Tetra arrives to a cave, goes inside. There is something buried underneath. Tetra lays the sword down near the buried thing and just stands there. Flashback continues: Ava and Tetra return to the cave after training again. Saveer: How'd it go? Tetra: Great! I learned a new techinque! Gahan: Awesome? Can you show us? Tetra: Sure. It goes like this. Suddenly a knigth appears at the entrance. It's Arcelon. Arcelon: Sorry kids, but playtime is over. Ava: Kids...go behind me. All of them go hide behind Ava. Arcelon: Ava Smith. Did you think you could hide from us forever? Steal like this and never be seen? You're not exactly Miss Invisible. Did you think we wouldn't find your hideout? Ava: Well you didn't till now. Arcelon: But we eventually did. And now it's the end of the line. Arcelon takes his sword out and stabs Ava. Tetra(and the kids): AVA!!!! Arcelon: Hehe. *looks at the kids* You aren't worth my time. Arcelon leaves: Ava falls to the ground. Tetra: NO! AVA! The kids starts crying. Ava: Kids...I knew this would happen and I accepted it. Saveer: What do you mean you knew? Ava: Nothing...You kids need to run away. Find a different cave to live in...They'll come back here eventually and you cannot stay here. Take my sword. Take your stuff.....and GO! Tetra: We can't leave you here! Ava: It's too late. Ava closes her eyes. Tetra: AVA!!!!!!!! Gahan: W-what are we gonna do now? Tetra takes Ava's sword. Tetra: We'll... *sniff* Do as she say. We'll burry her and then....we'll find a new home. Tetra's tears fall on top of Ava. Flashback ends: Tetra tears fall on top of the burried Ava. Tetra: O-of course. Tetra takes the device the Doctor gave her and pressed the button. The Tardis materializes in front of her and she enters the Tardis alongside Ava's sword. Shalek: TETRA! I knew you'd come back. Tetra: Don't get too over the top excited. I'm only here temporarily. I want you to take me to one last place before I leave. Shalek: Oh... Doctor: What is the place? Tetra: The no-trees square. It's like 5 minutes on foot from here...But 16 years into the past. Doctor: Why do you want to go there? Tetra: Just take me and I won't bother you two anymore ever again. SO TAKE ME THERE! Doctor: Ok ok, geez. 16 years ago: At the no-tree square: Young Tetra: It's something I wanted to do before the exile. But you taught me I should forgett all that. Ava: I never said that. Just don't expect it to happen. Young Tetra: Well...I wanted to become a knight, the first female knight on Castela. But that's irrelevant now...It's not gonna happen. Ava: Ah. The Tardis sound is heard. Young Tetra: What's that sound? The Tardis materializes in front of them. The Doctor, Shalek and Tetra come out of it. Young Tetra: W-what's this? Tetra: Please go behind that tree. I need to talk to her *points to Ava* Young Tetra: Ava, should I? Ava: ....Okay. Tetra, go behind the tree. Young Tetra runs behind the tree. The realization hits the Doctor and Shalek. Doctor: A-are we in your childhood? Tetra: Yes. Doctor: You can't change anything! Tetra: I'm not gonna. I'm fullfilling what has to happen. You, Ava, you said you knew that it was going happen. I always wondered about that, and now I finally know. You knew it from me...Future me. Tetra gets tears at her eyes and goes hug Ava, much to Shalek and the Doctor's surprise. Ava: G-get off me! Who are you? Tetra: It's me! I'm Tetra! Ava: What? Tetra: Tetra from the future! Ava: What?? No. I don't believe that. Tetra: Then how do I know you met me on an Island of Gloob beach when you came to steal something, you took me on your boat, presented me the cave and presented me to Gahan, Saveer and the other kids? Ava: .... Ok, you're Tetra. But...How...what? Tetra: Listen. Something very big will happen when you return to the cave. A knight will come out and kill you. Doctor: TETRA! STOP! YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST! Tetra: I'm not! She knew...I know she knew. Ava: Kill me?! Tetra: Yes. When you return to the cave...you will be killed. Ava: Why....why are you here? Why would you want to relive such a moment? Tetra: I'm not here for that. I wanted to see you again. Ava: You've grown up. Tetra: Yeah... Ava: How's things going? For you, I mean. Tetra: I lead the thieves. Your death forced me to mature quickly. Ava: If I can just change that... Tetra: You can't. I would like it if you could but...It's not possible. Right, Doctor? The Doctor nods. Ava: So this is it... Tetra: I had the opportunity to return home. Ava: WHAT? Tetra: I met some goddeses from a different universe. They could of erased everyone's minds of my exile. Ava: You can finally return! I'm so happy for you. Tetra: No... I refused. Ava: WHAT? But....your dream....The first female knight. Tetra: I am not forgiving them for kicking me out because of such a little thing. I don't want to return anymore. Ava: You changed... You're not the little girl who cried about being exiled... You have matured...But I'm not sure if for the better. Tetra: What? Ava: You could of returned home. Why didn't you? Why pass up such a once in a lifetime experience? Tetra: I am not returning. I have made my mind. Ava: ... Alright. Tetra: I'm glad I have seen you again. You know...After you death, I swore to never care about anybody else ever again. That way...if they die, I wouldn't be so impacted. I went back on my promise and I regret it. That person died too. Ava: Tetra, my death shouldn't make you not care about people. Don't be sad because it's over. Be happy because it happened to begin with. Tetra: ... Well regardless, I am returning home after this.... Ava: But you said you would never return. Tetra: I'm talking about the hideout. That's my home now. Ava: And who are they? Tetra: Oh. Them? Well he's the Doctor, the owner of the time machine, and this is Shalek. Ava: Shalek? It was him and another boy you kept crying about. Shalek: You cried for me and Samar? Tetra: N-no! AVA! Ava: Sorry sorry *laughs* Tetra: I used to travel trough time and space with them but...now it's over. I'll just meet new people that way and..I don't want to meet anyone new. I don't want to attach to anyone. Ava: Don't be like this. Don't stop traveling just because someone died. If you're traveling the universe...many die hourly. Sometimes, yeah, someone you met will die. But don't give up because of that. Tetra: ... *turns to the Doctor and Shalek* Guess that means I'm staying. Shalek: YES! Doctor: Alright! Tetra: *turns to Ava* Thank you. Tetra goes hug Ava one last time. Tetra: You should go to...you know....die. Ava: I guess so...Goodbye Tetra. Tetra: Goodbye...Ava.... Ava goes behind the tree to get Young Tetra and they head back to the cave. Shalek: You cried about me and Samar! You cried about me and Samar! Tetra: Oh stop it, she was just joking. Shalek: Suuuureeee she was. You didn't break your promise when you met Raskal. You broke it long before. Because you care about me and the Doctor, even if you don't want to say it. Tetra: I can't let you guys alone anyway. You'd be killed without me. Doctor: Well..back in the Tardis we go then. Tetra: And this time... *looks at Ava's sword* this is coming with me. Shalek: You had a sword all along? Tetra: Yeah, but after Ava's death I couldn't look at a sword without...being reminded. So I switched to shurikens. Doctor: Let's go inside.